


The Beast Tamer. - An Oc Story.

by Ka_Astral



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_Astral/pseuds/Ka_Astral
Summary: Steel eyes cut deep into his soul, ironic knowing his magic. "I know you." The tone of the brunette's voice was nonchalant, but confused. Cobra's violet eye widened, he couldn't hear their soul. "Erik..." Mentions of Slavery and Torture, you have been warned. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Female Shikamaru-based OC. Enjoy!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Oc|Erik/Cobra
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode 1: Natsu is Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story co-posted on both Fanfiction and Wattpad, so no worries if y'all have seen this somewhere. If there are any questions about this story or any predictions for future chapters, comment~

The ambiguous Fairy Tail member groaned as they trudged out of bed. The question is 'Why were they getting out of bed?' Especially on a weekend, when everyone in Fairy Tail (even Laxus) knows not to wake them up. The pounding on their front door got louder along with the shouting, they groaned again running a hand though their brunette hair. Quickly putting it up in a high ponytail causing it spike making their head, as they've been told by many members, look like a pineapple.

Making it to the front door they slowly opened it, "this better be good." The sound of their low tenor. voice rough from sleep. A nervous man stood in front of the brunette " ah w-well you see. I kinda- toldNatsuthataSalamanderwasinHargeon."

He let out a breath but when he looked up he saw sharp silver eye's staring down at him from their superior height, sweat dripped down the back of his neck 'this is where I die, I'll see you soon Hachi.' As the man thought of his death and his long dead dog, the brunette deadpanned, not knowing what he said at all.

"Hah?" Was their intelligent reply. The man's breath quickened once again, taking one big gulp of air. " I may have joking told Natsu that a Salamander was in Hargeon." Silver eye's sharpened to steel before they closed, rubbing the bridge of their nose the brunette sighed.

They gathered magic in their throat before releasing it in a inhuman roar. The man shrieked never before seen the mage in front of him use their magic before. Thinking it was a sound of anger he quickly backed up and out of the path of what could be another attack. Seconds later a sound, similar to the one they had unleashed, responded with fervor.

The wind picked up as the beats of wings bend and twist trees, a soft growl and a thud sounded the arrival of a great wyvern. The large cousin to the dragon is all gray with tiger-like yellow stripes, and on his back is a leather saddle and reins. The brunette calmly walked up to the beast, as the winged beast whined butting his head against their middle. They chuckled petting the cold silky scales of one of their closest pack members. Turning back to the man "I'll go find Nastu, tell the old man I've got it handled."

Not giving the guy any time to respond they effortlessly jumped on the back of the wyvern. Grabbing the reins they said a simple command and off they went.

Time Skip

Arriving quicker then what they estimated the Fire Dragon Slayer to, after telling the wyvern to wait outside the city limits, they decided to walk around some. Not but 20 minutes later, a girl sprinted past squealing about a famous mage named Salamander. Narrowing their silver eyes the Mage followed the sound of girls high pitched squealing.

Knowing Natsu's moniker is Salamander it's unlikely that girls would be excited to see the salmon haired teen.

When the brunette reached the apex of noise, they noticed a blue haired man standing in the center of the girls. Finding this odd, they looked for charms of any kind. Because truly, the man really was not all that good-looking. The mage found two rings on each hand and a necklace around his neck 'cupids arrow on his left, sleeping beauty on his right and a prominence necklace, all banned charms.'

Silver turned steel colored eyes narrowed on the man, breaking the effect came first then arresting him after. If they were to try arresting him before breaking the spell the girls would not hesitate to attack with killing intent until the man told them to stop. Only someone with more presence or populous could break the spells, which meant they had no choice but to step into the center. Whether they liked it or not they had become quite the popular mage ranking number 2 in bachelors of Fairy Tail coming 2 votes behind Laxus and Loke who were in a tie for 1st place.

Sighing they could feel a headache coming as they breached the circle coming to stand in the center, facing the blue haired man. Everyone's attention soon diverted to the mage, and with an audible snapping sound the spell broke. Confused whispering spread throughout the area before the girls began to notice the Fairy Tail mage in front of them.

"It's really him!"

"The Beast Tamer, can you believe it!?"

"Shika's so cool!"

"He's even hotter in person."

A smirk crossed Shika's face they're silver orbs roamed the crowd before landing on a blonde teen. She looked on in awe, but when she noticed the brunette staring at her a blush spread across her nose. Shika lazily looked back at the blue haired man as he scoffed "like your such a big deal, I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail." He brushed his bangs back in a flamboyant matter, flashing his white teeth at the girls still crowded around them.

"I can't believe we fell for that."

"Ugh, I feel sick."

"I need eye bleach." The blonde mutter and with Shika in hearing distance, her statement caused the mage to chuckle.

The blue haired man, who Shika now recognized as Bora the Prominence, stumbled back with each statement as if shot with invisible arrows. With Bora distracted Shika whispered a spell "Shadow Neck Binding Technique." A dark gray magic circle appeared under Bora's feet. Bora's shadow stretched forming two hands creeping along the mans body. Tightening as they traveled up to his neck, where Shika stopped the spell to keep it from strangling the blue haired man.

"Bora the Prominence, you are under arrest for impersonating a legal mage and for three charges of the use of banned charms. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of the Magic Council."

Shika droned stating his wrong-doings and his rights, unintentionally looking and sounding cool to the girls surrounding them. Keeping the spell binding the man going the brunette turned to the blonde standing near them. "Call the Rune Knights, will ya? Keeping this spell going is troublesome." She sweat-dropped but none the less called the Knights.

A couple of minutes later a small platoon of Rune Knights, teleported behind the now diminished crowd of girls. Shika by now was sitting on the ground looking tired but not any more then usual. The crowd split for the captain as he went to address the mage casually sitting on the ground, but right as he opened his mouth a salmon colored blur barreled into him sending the captain sprawling onto the floor next to Shika.

"Igneel! Igneel, are you here!?" The teen shouted, not noticing the Knight he was currently trampling all over.

"Markus sent you on a wild goose chase, Natsu. Igneel was never in this town." Natsu grinned when he saw Shika but soon frowned as he heard what they had to say.

Time Skip

With everything settled they found out that Bora had a boat of slaves and slavers in the harbor, his plan had been to charm girls into coming to a party on his ship and head to Bosco to auction off the slaves. The captain in charge handed Shika a witness notice stating that they had show up in court to testify against Bora. "Troublesome..." Shika grumbled under they're breath as they walked back with Natsu, Happy, and the blonde who the brunette learned is Lucy. And while they would have taken the train back but Natsu refused and Shika knew it would have been a mess if they went by themselves.

Lucy was talking 90 miles a minute, exclaiming how excited she is to be joining Fairy Tail. Shika chuckled quietly wondering how long she's going to last in they're crazy guild. "So Shika, right?" She asked and with an affirmative hum, she didn't hesitate to continue "how long have you been in the guild? What about you Natsu?"

Shika hummed in thought "about 10 years for me and 7 years for Natsu, I think." The salmon haired teen paused with his olive eyes squinted in thought. "Hurg!" Natsu put a fist under his chin and squatted down, grunting in effort. Happy flew worriedly around the male's head as steam began to whistle out of his ears.

Shika ignored them and kept walking "Don't overwork your tiny brain, Scale face." They smirked as they heard an enraged roar, loud stomping followed the brunette. Shika lazily dodged out of the way as Natsu tried tackling the taller mage. Shika chuckled holding back the teen with a hand on his head. Natsu pinwheeled his arms trying his hardest to hit the older person. But before he could get an actual hit, the Beast Tamer let go of Natsu and with his momentum, the teen barreled into a headlock.

Shika braced their feet as they gave the male a rough noogie. Lucy sweat-dropped as Happy, who was perched on her head, snickered behind a blue furry paw. Natsu cheered when he was finally released, comically hiding behind Lucy, as he glared at the older mage. Shika smirked again throwing their arms behind their head, as they began walking again. Lucy sprinted to catch up to the 'man' with Natsu and his cat following close behind "so how long should it take to get to the guild?"

Shika glanced back at her before sighing tiredly, staring wistfully at the cloudy blue sky. "At this pace, this time tomorrow we should be at the guild." Lucy blinked at the 'males' change in attitudes before groaning and nodding.

Time Skip

The ragtag group reached Magnolia a day later, precisely as the brunette had estimated. In their little group an assortment of feelings encompassed each member, Lucy was practically vibrating in excitement and nerves, Natsu and Happy were off on their own planet whispering to each other, while Shika was tired of it all.

Shika, not totally a social butterfly, was incredibly drained of all their social quote, especially with the nervous chattering of the blonde and the constant of the dragon and cat duo.

The brunette kept up a respectable front while the group walks through the town to the guild, as merchants and citizens alike greeted them with a exuberance unlike any other. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy soaked up the attention while Shika lazily waved at them and sent small grins. The people, already used to the 'males' disposition, chuckled and shouted out to 'him' to sleep more often. Loud noises and the sound of things breaking increases the blondes nervousness as they approach, Shika patted the shorter girl on the shoulder, not hesitating, before entering.

"Welcome to the crazy house, aka Fairy Tail."


	2. Crazy House of Fairy Tail.

Episode 2: Crazy House of Fairy Tail.

Shika effectively ducks under and around all the items and people that came flying their way, as they walk up to the second floor. The second level of the guild is mostly filled with the infirmary, guild master office, and other offices for the S-class mages. Not to mention off-limits to anyone, not S-class or invited by an S-class mage. The brunette takes a seat at a table closest to the railing overlooking the lower level, usually the table would be taken by the Thunder Legion but seeing as they are on a mission, Shika takes it.

The S-class mage watches as Natsu punches Markus sending him flying into the guild's ice mage. Of course, seeing as they are 'enemies' this ensues a brawl. Mirajane gracefully dodges a chair as she sets down Shika's coffee, also known as the Shade. Named after Shika seeing how 'he' gets it all the time. Shika nods in appreciation, watching the white-haired woman giggle as she goes to greet and introduce herself to Lucy.

Shika sighs muttering 'troublesome' as the brawl starts to heat up, with some of the mages charging different body parts with their magic.

A shadow passes over the lower level as a large back faces the second floor, Shika smirks as they here the shrieks of guild members and guest alike.

"Stop this, you fools!" The shout rumbles the whole building causing Natsu, Shika, and Happy to wince in varying degrees. The salmon haired male whines ever so slightly and a protective feeling roars to life in the brunette. Shika takes a deep breath to keep from moving, as the Master returns to his previous size flipping onto the banister of the second floor, hitting his head on the way. A collective sweat-drop sweeps through the guild, as the stressed brunette groans running a hand over their face.

A sudden feeling of dread flares up in Shika as they watch the Master bring out a stack of papers.

"You've gone and done it again. rascals!" He holds out the stack. "Look at all the paperwork the council sent me." Shika felt like banging their head on the closest wall. The brunette sends the man a hidden glare 'Sent him, he says. More like sent me.'

"They're all complaints!" The tiny man quirked an eyebrow, as the mage behind him thought 'of course they are, it wouldn't Fairy Tail if they weren't.'

He clenched his fist and began to shake "All you fools do is make the council mad at me!" People around the guild lowered their heads in shame, as Shika went to stand next to the man.

"However..." With a quick and easy fire spell the papers went up in flames, tossing the 'meal' down to Natsu, the Master continued.

"Who cares about the council!"

The S-class mage smirked listening as they lean on the banister "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born for a reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and great focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out one's entire soul!" Makarov glanced at the mage next to him before looking back out and continuing "One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of the fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in!"

Shika chuckles at the expected speech and the looks on the member of the guild. The brunette straightens looking on with pride and fondness in the guild they had been in for so long.

"That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" He pointed his finger towards the sky and feeling nostalgic Shika followed along keeping one hand in their pocket and pointing the other towards the roof.

Time Skip

Makarov took a mug and invited Shika into his office "so I hear that you have a summons from the council, Shikako." The brunette tried they're hardest not to flinch at their full name "Master... That name." Shikako frowned showing their displeasure.

"Child you need to come to terms with the fact that you are allowed to be a female now. You don't have to hide it anymore." The Master stroked his mustache as he addresses the scared female before him. Shikako sighs "I know, it's been ten years. But some things and people heal faster than others. I told you before, but when I was there I saw how they treated women. I couldn't bear to go through the same thing, so I hid."

The woman slunk down into her chair looking much older than 27. "It was the worst 4 years of my life and the others had been there longer than me, like Erza and my cellmates." Makarov gazed down at her with compassion, he knows what happened the Third Master remembers it very clearly.

~Flashback~

Makarov was sitting on the table laughing jollily with a mug in his hand, and friends to enjoy it with. It wasn't long before he heard a loud crash as the doors were kicked in. By instincts only, the guild was on their highest guard. They all watched in anticipation as the large shadow ducked in through the doorway. A wyvern all gray with unique yellow stripes came limping in, the strangest thing was the child on it's back. The kid leaped down from the beast landing with a certain grace that screamed power. No one in the guild had seen anything like it.

Not a single soul moved as the kid fell face-first to the floor, then chaos broke out.

"What just happened!?"

"Someone go help the kid!"

"I'm not walking up to that thing!"

Many of the members tried they're best to get to the kid but the wyvern wouldn't allow anyone close enough. Even Makarov tried but the beast covered the child and hissed at him. But a kid, about 13 of age with blonde hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, approached in a dazed state. It was intimidating being that close to a large creature but the boy stayed calm, almost as if something was telling him that the person this wyvern was protecting was different.

The beast seemed cautious but he lowered his head and took in the blonde brats scent, it was familiar.

'Similar to his distant cousin, Liosalfar the lightning dragon.' Feeling the kid wouldn't do anything to harm his Alpha, he shifted his winged arm. Laxus was hesitant but smiled up at the creature, who gave a rumble-like purr. But his hesitant smile was short-lived as he walked under the beast and saw the teen laying on the floor covered in blood.

The blonde gagged as he grabbed the older 'boy', the smell of sweat and blood was overpowering, Laxus struggled as he dragged the unconscious 'boy' out from underneath the wyvern. The guild gasped as they took in the seriousness of the situation, they grabbed the teen and hurried 'him' to the infirmary.

~End Flashback~

"Laxus waited for a week for you to get better, then after that, he accepted you as his Alpha." The older mage chuckled with nostalgia. Shikako winced the memories making her scars ache with phantom pain. "I thought Galvanic was going to kill everyone here. How troublesome." Makarov laughed at the female in front of him. "Now what you came up here for. Tomorrow you are to leave for Era to testify as a witness in the trial of the Bosco Slavers. You are going to have to stay there until the next guild master meeting which, then you will meet up with me in Clover."

"Right, so about a week from now. Ah... This is so troublesome." Shikako runs a hand over her face groaning in annoyance. She makes her way out of the office waving behind her "I guess I'll see you in a week, Tiny gramps."

As the door closes Shikako can hear the enraged yelling of the Master behind her, chuckling as she heads out the guild to pack for her newest mission.


	3. Troublesome Flute.

Episode 3: Troublesome Flute.

Shikako rolled her shoulders allowing some of the tension from the case to go away. It had been a week since the beginning of the trial and she was tired, the whole process was smooth but the council doesn't like Fairy Tail.

So they tried everything to make the case invalid, which also meant trying to dig up her past, and old scars that she was trying to get over and move on from. Regardless they found an overall of 22 cases of slavery, distribution of illegal drugs, as well as the illegal use of charms. And just like that the smaller cases went by, at the end of her second day there each slaver had been sentenced to 15-20 years in prison, without the possibility of parole.

Bora's case, however, took the rest of the week, first, they called on one of Bora's old guildmates to try and make the blue-haired man look innocent and trustworthy but because of the guildmates priors, the council dismissed him as a witness. Then it was her turn, they asked for every detail of the encounter and why she had been there. Until they were satisfied the council drilled her for everything going as far as asking if she was trustworthy.

But Shikako was saved by Yajima-san, he vouched for her also reminding the council of the time she worked for them on the side, as an ambassador for Fiore. Because she was born and raised in Bosco, the Chief of Bosco allows her to come and go. Which also had allowed Fiore to establish a treaty. Shikako sighed rubbing her nose as she watched the night sky go by from the train window. Bora had been sentenced to life in prison with no bail set or the possibility of parole.

The brunette perked up ever-so-slightly when the overhead speaker said thirty minutes to Clover. She grabbed her travel back bag and meticulously checked over her appearance, not taking any chances with the other guild masters. She pulled her black finger-less gloves on tighter and brushed off her dark blue long sleeve shirt. Her pants are black with the ends taped around her ankle for optimum speed when she did have to run.

And the brunette's shoes are blue open-toed combat boots, open-toed mostly for ventilation. Shikako searched through the pockets on her dulled green flak jacket, making sure she had everything she needed. She adjusted the dark gray forehead protector etched with the Fairy Tail symbol, she glanced at the window looking more at her reflection this time. Nodding in satisfaction the mage settled back down and waited for the train to come to a stop.

Time Skip

Shikako came to stand outside a blue-roofed bricked building where boisterous laughter was coming from, sighing but wasting no more time she walked in.

"Oh my~ If it isn't Shika-kun.~" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus sauntered over, it took everything in the brunette's body not to shudder.

"Yo, Master Bob." She waved at him as she passed him by walking over to the orange striped Makarov who was keeled over on top of the table with a crowd around him.

"Master, what's going on?" He peaked up at her from his downed form but quickly sat upright, he began to explain to her what happened as well as the damages from the battle against Eisenwald.

"Tch, you're supposed to be Master. But the minute I leave for missions things go downhill." Irritation was beginning to show in Shikako's rough voice, as the Master of Fairy Tail shrunk into himself in shame.

"How troublesome. You said they are on their way here? So what's the plan for when they get here and have you all planned for when things get dicey?" The Beast Tamer ran a hand down her face, with-holding a yawn. The old man and Master Goldmine both sat down with her and planned things out, with Natsu and the rest most likely heading here and more than likely about to cause trouble, they had to make a plan flexible enough for anything.

Their plan included Makarov who would intercept any mage that came through and he would try and talk them out of whatever they are planning. Or at least distract them so one of the other Masters could get the flute of death. While Bob and Goldmine would keep Natsu and the rest from interfering. If Lullaby is awoken, then by Shikako's info, a demon will come out and not a deadly song. If it comes down to that they will then allow the Fairy Tail mages to subdue the demon, and then destroy the stupid thing.

Shikako ordered any rune mages to set layered runes around the building to protect it from any major damage. While the rest protect the rune mages so they can concentrate. Everyone is sent to work with people doing what they were told to do, the Masters stood outside waiting for the signal from the Fairy Tail mage inside.

"~He's pretty smart, Makky.~ Let me borrow him some time, hm?~" Bob floated just above the ground with his small angel-like wings fluttering.

Makarov scoffed tilting his head at the building "as if! That kid is training to be the next Guild Master. So hands off!"

Goldmine hummed in surprise and Bob let out a pitiful whine, "eh~ really? That's too bad. I think he would be a good host.~"

Shikako felt a chill go down her spine as she glanced out the window, the three Master's were staring at her with various degrees of greed. The Fairy Tail mage sighed ignoring them as she finished off the final details of the plan. Wishing good luck to the wizards behind her she slouched outside. Part of her plan was to include two of her oldest pack members, Galvanic and a Were-tiger named Fusill.

Ignoring the Master's once again she gathered magic in her throat and held it there, then Shikako roared. Louder and more powerful then she had a couple of weeks ago, it echoed hundreds of miles away, in fact, she felt her bond with three of her packmates respond. The female was sure that two of them are Gal and Fus, but the other one is Natsu. Minutes later two resounding roars filled her with warmth, she hadn't seen Fusill since 2 months ago.

But Fus had followed her from Bosco as a kitten when she was 13 years old, so Shikako trusted him to return to her when she needed him. The wyvern quickly landed and off jumped Fusill, seeing as the were-tiger had hitched a ride on the flying beast. And whether fortunately or unfortunately with her magic, Shikako could understand the growls and hisses exchanged.

"You stupid cat, must you claw at my flawless scales!" Gal hissed and spit at Fus, the tiger ignored the draconic creature staring straight at her. The brunette could hear the fussing of the Masters behind her, but she too ignored the outside chatter. If a member of her pack has been away for some time, the connection must be strengthened through battle or affection depending on the member.

Fusill is a feline creature with enhanced speed and agility, but he is quiet, reserved, and unlike his kind, a pacifist. Being abandoned at a young age can do that to anyone. When Shikako first drafted him for her pack, they fought for 3 hours non-stop, and then all of a sudden he collapsed. The brunette worried over him in her backward way, but he was surprised.

The 13-year-old wanted him a kit, an outcast, an orphan, in her pack. The hulking tower of muscle sped towards the woman not stopping nor slowing down. And when they finally collided, he turned them over with his back skidding over the ground. Shikako chuckled and relished in the deep rumble that came from the feline, Master Makarov grinned down at her "It's nice to see you again, Fusill."

The Were-tiger mewled his greetings as well, and with Shika still in his arms he stood up. Gently, Fus set her down where he towered over his Alpha at 7'8, which dwarfed her 5'11, and easily dwarfed Makarov's size. The other Masters hurried over asking if 'he' was alright, Makarov laughed " you two don't know his magic?"

Bob tilted his head in a 'cute' manner "Shadow magic, right?", The Master of Fairy Tail laughed louder. "While his secondary magic is Shadow magic, his primary is lost magic called Beast Tamer magic." Shikako sighed at the awed gaze Master Bob is giving her "it is great magic and I wouldn't have my pack, but it's a pain. For every member I have to adapt to new attributes, like Galvanic over there, he gives me slight resistance to lightning magic."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose "and with each new member comes stronger Alpha instincts, like I'm protective of the younger pack members." Makarov smacks his hand on her back causing Shikako to trip forward, "come on Shika, show more enthusiasm, like Natsu."

The brunette groaned slouching with her hands in her pocket "speaking of we might want to get ready, he's getting closer." Both of the other Master's were once again confused but followed the gleefully skipping Fairy. It's wasn't long before Makarov stopped the Eisenwald member from activating the flute, and Natsu and his team started to celebrate.

Shikako walked out of the shadows "nice job, Master." The team jumped startled "Shika!" She smirked glancing at Natsu making sure he isn't too injured, as instincts demand. The salmon haired teen bounded over "Shika! Look we found your twin!" The brunette looked the man over as Happy chirped 'aye sir'. The man, Kageyama provided by Happy, certainly looked like her but he had sharper eyes and different color hair, eye, and skin.

Shikako hummed about to talk when she was stopped by a heavy magic presence. Eerie cackling came from the creepy flute as dark blue fog entered the area. Lullaby's three eyes glowed purple "a bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!" Dark purple lightning flared out from the wooden flute. A huge violet magic circle took up the sky as the lightning increased now coming down from the magic circle as well. The blue fog spiraled up towards the circle as the flute began to grow and change.

"I can't stand it anymore!" A layered voice belted, Shikako and the others ran out of the way as the flute grew to the height of the tallest surrounding mountain. The demon's open mouth showed off its sharp teeth as it's glowing purple eyes glared down at them. Kageyama trembles and backs up "I didn't know that would happen!"

"Why did Lullaby turn into a monster?!" Lucy came to stand beside Shikako and Goldmine, "that is Lullaby. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"Living magic?"

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?"

Erza and Gray questioned as Natsu and Happy stayed silent, Shikako knew more than anyone that Zeref's demons and magic are still roaming around and being used. Master Bob explained, "The Black Wizard Zeref was the evilest wizard in the history of the Magical World!"

He approached Shikako "to think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!" Lullaby leaned over, enshrouding the building and the team. "So then, which one of your souls shall I partake in first?"

As the team bantered Shikako noticed in the distance a few low-level human magic signatures, a couple the woman remembers from her time in the council. 'Rune knights. Tch, troublesome council.' She could hear them chanting loudly and knew what was coming next, Shikako ran with Fusill's enhanced speed miles away to where the troop was camped. Because it was a full moon her shadow magic was more powerful, allowing her to perform one of her stronger spells.

"Shadow Gathering Technique!" Shadows from the trees and underneath the Knight's feet collected in Shikako's hands, and when she felt she had enough she threw the ball of shadows up with one more spell. "Shadow Safeguard Technique!" A large dark gray magic circle appeared under everyone in the area. The shadows gathered swirled around the group before slowly surrounding them in the shape of a stag.

The demon summoned a magic circle and shot a white beam of magic, Shikako's deer combated the magic as it exploded on impact, the Knights yelling in fright. As the light cleared they saw the forest around them desecrated and the deer barely standing. The Rune Knights ordered a smart retreat, allowing Shika to head back to her group. The demon turned it's attention back to the mages "now then, I've decided! I'm going to eat all of your souls, you pitiful wizards!"

Lullaby summoned another magic circle above his head, as he belted once again. Shikako smirked she had told Erza her plan, fill the demon with as many holes. With the simple deduction of even though it's living magic, it's still a flute. The red-haired teen pushed off the ground re-quipping into her Knight, Gray followed casting an "Ice-make: Lance!" And with Natsu close behind casting an "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Shikako whistled sharply and a few seconds later Galvanic picked her up, Fus following on foot. As Gal got closer he had to dodge a counter-attack, Shikako jumped off ] "Shadow Eradication Technique!" Swinging her locked hands coated in shadows down, the brunette clocked the demon on the head causing it to collapse on its face. It slowly got back up as the others continued to attack it, Fusill's claws glowing blue as they extended. He let out a loud growl as he attacked the living magic.

Lullaby, enraged, swallowed the magic circle. Plants all around started to wither, as the flute ate up the natural energy. In a climax of magic Lullaby released it but all that happened was weak whistling. Going to stand next to the Masters, Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama. Shikako heard Lucy say "they opened up a bunch of holes, so he can't play properly! So after all this build-up, this is the punchline?!"

The Beast Tamer chuckled startling all of them "well that was the plan. Even though it's a monster now, it's still a flute." Lullaby's eyes widen, pitching a fit he turned and kicked the top half of a mountain off. Eyes glowing purple he set the forest on fire, Gray was quick to put up a shield in front of the group.

"Natsu! A meal!" Shikako directed the teen's attention to the flames, he wasted no time to quickly devour the fire as Erza and Gray attacked.

"Shikako, Natsu, now!" Erza and Gray shouted as they created an opening, Natsu stood to Shikako's right as they spoke in unison.

"Flames in the right hand, and shadows in the left. Combine them to get-"

Both leaped at the demon, a large ball of combined fire and shadows.

"Suffocating Blaze of the Shadow Fire Dragon!"

Natsu threw the ball of mixed magic, setting the flute on fire as the mixed magic suffocated it destroying the demon.

And in a large white beam shooting up into the clouds, the living magic released all the souls it had consumed in its existence. The magic shattered raining down on the mages below in shimmers of blue and purple. Gasps from the crowd flooded the area, as the Masters complimented the mages at work. One of the mages in the crowd pointed to something, and as the dust cleared, they all saw two mountains completely wiped out as well as the forest withered and burnt to a crisp. Makarov slumped over in grief as Natsu laughed joyously and Shika sighed feeling more tired than ever.

"I'm going home, Master. See ya later, I need a nap." She waved over her shoulder walking towards Galvanic and Fusill, muttering the last part to herself.


End file.
